


I Will Remember You Forever

by mxxnfxqx



Series: Quarantine Ideas [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a True Story, Character Death, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun are Best Friends, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, Mentioned Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Original Character Death(s), fresh feelings, i actually wrote the first part at 3 in the morning, so many angst, this is a really sad book, together is playing at the cafe im at, wonwoo loves chan a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxxnfxqx/pseuds/mxxnfxqx
Summary: Wonwoo knew that he had very limited time with the one he love so he wanted to do something that Chan loves. He did not expect for Chan to leave him so early and break their promise.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino
Series: Quarantine Ideas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704109
Kudos: 2





	I Will Remember You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after uploading I'm Okay (Not Okay) and it was based on a tiktok I saw about an old man missing his wife that passed in his arms which reminds me of my past, where my great grandmother passed in her husband's arms. It touched me and unlocked a memory so I just wanted to write it out.
> 
> And I still can't write summary. Someone tell how did I pass my english exams like this? This work is not beta read or has it been checked.

Chan rests his head on Wonwoo's lap, looking up at the stars in the night sky as they sat on their picnic blanket in their backyard. He felt Wonwoo's fingers running through his hair and relaxes as he enjoyed this moment with the one that he love. 

Wonwoo looked down at Chan, as he focuses on the night sky and tried to hold back his tears. He didn't know how long the time Chan had left. Wonwoo rushed to sit Chan up and gave his cup filled with warm water as he heard Chan's sick cough. 

"Wonwoo, will you promise to remember me even after I am gone?" Chan asked as he rests his head on Wonwoo's chest. 

"I will forever remember you, Chan-ah. I can't never forget you, my sunshine." Wonwoo cupped Chan's face and gave him a peck before they focus on their surroundings, basking in the silence.

Wonwoo helped Chan into their room as the sky became darker. Chan had requested for Wonwoo to leave him at his desk so that Wonwoo can wash up before they went to sleep. Wonwoo left Chan to do what he wants at his desk before heading to the toilet.

As he returned, Chan was resting his head on the table, on the verge of falling asleep. Wonwoo slowly woke Chan up and carried him to their bed before tucking him in. Wonwoo went to switch off the lights and joined Chan in the bed. They snuggled up with each other before going to sleep.

The sun had yet to rise when Wonwoo woke up. He looked to his side and saw Chan's head tucked in his neck. Wonwoo hugged Chan tightly as he heard Chan's breath get shallower. Wonwoo knew by the time the sun is up, he was going to lose the love of his life. Stray tears rolled down his face. Wonwoo tried to blink back the tears but couldn't. He looked down at Chan, while the sunlight came in the window, as he stopped breathing. 

Wonwoo sat up and hugged Chan while fully letting his tears out. Jun rushed in as he heard Wonwoo's broken screams. He stopped at the door and covered his mouth, seeing Wonwoo holding Chan as tightly as he could. Jun knew then that he had lost a friend. Jun slowly walked in towards the bed.

"Channie, don't go yet. You promised that you'll stay a little longer. You promised that we can watch the sunrise together. You promised that we will stargaze again tonight. You can't leave now." Jun's heart broke as he heard Wonwoo repeating his words over and over again, trying to not believe the fact that Chan had passed.

"Wonwoo... Let him go. He deserve to go now, okay?" Jun hugged Wonwoo tightly as Wonwoo let go of Chan. They both cried in each others arms and gave Chan a forehead kiss and covered him before leaving the room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jun looked at Wonwoo, who was attending to the customers. It had been 3 years since the death of Chan. Exactly 3 years. Jun was worried on how Wonwoo was going to be for the rest of the day when he realises the date today. Wonwoo kept himself busy after they have buried Chan. He didn't want to spend so long bereaving over Chan's death. He knows that Chan does not want him to stop his life and be depressed over his death. Wonwoo sucked up his feelings and went out for work after 3 days crying in his room. Jun was there for Wonwoo throughout the hard times of Wonwoo crying over Chan and was there when Wonwoo went to work.

"Won... It's Chan's death anniversary. Do you want to pay him some respect after work with me?" Jun asked Wonwoo, cautious of Wonwoo's response and behaviour. Wonwoo looked up at Jun as he mended the cash register. Wonwoo shook his head at Jun before heading to the staff's break room for his lunch break. Jun looked at the staff's room door in surprised but didn't question Wonwoo's actions. He knew not to judge what his best friends actions when it comes to the topic of Chan.

After his shift ended, Wonwoo took his time to walk to the cemetery, thinking back to the memories he had with Chan. He remembered how when they were younger and still in school, Chan had chase Wonwoo, who was his senior. Chan had looked up to Wonwoo and had fallen in love with him when he saw Wonwoo reading in the secluded area of the library. Chan had thought Wonwoo as the most beautiful man he had seen in his entire life (Wonwoo said it was a lie) and had tried to get closer to Wonwoo.

He remembers the first time they had went out on a date. Chan insisted on watching Birds of Prey when it was released since Margot Robbie was acting in it and Chan was a huge fan of her. Wonwoo had looked at Chan with adoration as Chan spoke about the movie after they watched it, with his hand gestures emphasizing on his words. They had spent the whole day out and about on their date before returning home after catching the sunrise at Han River.

Wonwoo remembers the day when he found out that Chan had cancer and had a few years left to live. They were having a relaxing day on the couch, with cuddles, ice cream and Netflix when Chan couldn't stop coughing. Wonwoo chased after Chan when he ran to the toilet. Wonwoo watched in worry as he saw Chan coughing up blood aggressively. He went to sit Chan down on the bathroom floor and wiped the blood on Chan's mouth. They had went to the hospital after a few days of Chan's coughing up blood. The doctor diagnosed Chan with Stage 3 lung cancer and that he might not have enough time to live. It will be at least a year, more or less. Wonwoo and Chan's face were tainted with worry. They didn't know what was happening. It was out of the blue.

When they reached home, Chan went to his room to take a piece of paper and pen. He asked Wonwoo to wait at the living room. Chan sat Wonwoo down before making a bucket list to fulfill what they wanted to do together. The main activity on the bucket list was to watch the sunrise. They sometimes were too busy to watch the sunrise, Chan heading off to the dance studio to start his 8 am class and Wonwoo sleeping in till 11 for his afternoon shift at the cafe. Who knew that it was the last item on the list that was never fulfilled.

Wonwoo walked up to Chan's grave, laying a bouquet of flowers, pansies for remembrance, sunflowers for loyalty and daisies because it was Chan's favorite flower, on the gravestone before sitting next to the grave and staring into the distance. Wonwoo basked in the silence, thinking back on their memories. He took out a small photo album that was filled with the memories they made together. Chan had thought of making a scrapbook album for them to add their memories in it, with a little heartfelt description.

"Chan-ah, remember how you said that we should watch the sunrise together one day but we couldn't manage to do it? How about watching it now? It's 3 am but I'm sure we can stay up a little bit more to catch it." Wonwoo looked to the grave with a small smile. "Chan-ah, I'm sure you know about my health and how it is deteriorating. I'm sorry I couldn't keep myself healthy for you. I'll soon join you but I'm not sure when but wait for me okay? We can go up together, hand-in-hand." Wonwoo found out few months after Chan's death that he was sick. Wonwoo tried to keep himself healthy to extend his life, to not leave his friends unprepared just yet. 

Wonwoo had donated half his money to the adoption home for cats because it was where Chan and him met for the first time. The rest of the money was left in his bank for Jun to take care of after his death. The password and everything else was in the safe in Wonwoo's room, that was coded with a message that Jun only knows. Wonwoo had quit his job at the cafe before he came to visit Chan. He felt weaker than usual which made him more cautious and prepared. Wonwoo had sent Jun a short message that was kind of vague but the meaning of the message is there. Wonwoo switched his phone off and laid next to Chan's grave. He watched as the sun rises, colors emitting out of the sun, painting the bluish sky orange and lighting up the world with its sunlight. Wonwoo gave a small smile at the sky and closes his eyes, taking in the fresh air of the sunrise. His body relaxes as he took his last breath, passing away in peace with his lover next to him.

Sure his friends will remember him Wonwoo for a while before they have to continue with their lives, not staying sad and depressed over their friends' death. Wonwoo looked at his peaceful looking body resting next to Chan's grave before turning to the entrance of the cemetery. He watches as Jun ran up to grave and standing in front of it in shocked, not knowing what to do after seeing that his best friend had passed away. Wonwoo took the hand that was reaching out to him before following Chan to wherever they are supposed to be going to.

"The sunrise was beautiful hyung. Thank you for watching it with me." Chan said. Wonwoo looked at him before smiling. He gave a small peck on Chan's nose before saying, "I did promise you that we will watch it together no?" They smiled and walked off together.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on my main stan twitter: [main](https://twitter.com/fxqxh2)
> 
> Find me on my au twitter:[au](https://twitter.com/mxxnfxqx)
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me feedback and/or prompts to improve my writing and expand it.


End file.
